


"Coffee, Blood, & Gunpowder" - [Jonathan Pine - One shot].

by A_Wolf



Category: The Night Manager (TV), The Night Manager - Jean Le Carré, Tom Hiddleston - Fandom, hiddlestoners
Genre: A.Wölf, F/M, Tumblr: theartofimagining13
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-23
Updated: 2016-08-23
Packaged: 2018-08-10 14:03:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,049
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7847944
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/A_Wolf/pseuds/A_Wolf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jonathan Pine gets involved with a married woman who always stays up all night in the lobby at the Meisters hotel during his shift. Things escalate after the night manager saves her life and reveals his true identity, which links him to an arrangement with her husband.</p>
            </blockquote>





	"Coffee, Blood, & Gunpowder" - [Jonathan Pine - One shot].

**Originally posted at** : [The Art of Imagining](http://theartofimagining13.tumblr.com/).

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

* * *

Jonathan Pine had seen her 3 nights in a row during his shift as the night manager of the Meisters hotel.

She always appeared on the lobby at 8 o’ clock and spent hours in the small living room there, reading while the fire in the chimney kept her warm. Jonathan would stare at her from behind the reception desk, noticing her comfortable dresses and the two rings on her fingers, all of which spoke of elegance. It wasn’t until the 4th night, that he approached her.

 _-Can I help you, Madame?_ –He asked.

She put her book down and glanced up at him.

 _-Is it too late for coffee?_ –She inquired with an apologetic smile.

_-It never is. How do you take it?_

_-Black._

Pine gave a nod and walked away, returning in a few minutes with her desired hot beverage.

 _-I’ve noticed you always stay up late._ –Jonathan said. _– If you have any trouble sleeping, I’m pretty sure we have sleep aids…_ -he trailed off. _–Perhaps I should’ve offered you that before the coffee_.

Jonathan chuckled and she echoed him.

_-No, mister…?_

_-Pine. Jonathan Pine._ –He answered extending his arm.

 _-Emma Wood. –_ She said shaking his hand. – _I come here at night because I sleep during the day._

 _-Are you trying to steal my job, Miss Wood?_ –Jonathan asked jokingly.

_-I wish. But no, I’m just… terrified of daylight._

He showed genuine concern.

 _-I have… a condition…_ -Emma said in a quiet tone. – _Heliophobia. You could say I’m a vampire, Mr.Pine._ –She said giggling to lighten the mood.

_-I’m sorry to hear that._

_-What’s your excuse? Why work at night?_

_-I find it peaceful._

_-You and I aren’t much different then._

_-What brings you to Zermatt?_

- _My husband’s on a business trip but he’s staying at a colleague’s house. I hate to be in the way so I am staying here._

Jonathan listened intently. Everything about her was expensive, starting with her stay at the Meisters. It was obvious that her husband was a rich man but there seemed to be something else hidden in her tone.

* * *

As the days went by, Emma and Jonathan grew closer together, bonding over nighttime conversations and coffee. More than once, Jonathan had to force himself to look away from her for he seemed to be developing feelings that a simple friendship did not require; he was attracted to her, but the more he thought about it, the bigger her wedding ring seemed to be, so he drew a line.

Emma always went to bed before dawn but one night she fell asleep in the lobby couch while reading. It was a busy early morning and Jonathan was dealing with too many guests which made him forget about her phobia.

Emma stirred and opened her eyes to see a ray of sunlight touching her foot, just as Jonathan waved a couple goodbye and walked back to the desk. She gasped loudly getting his attention and brought her knees up to her chest. Jonathan widened his eyes in realization and rushed to close the curtains.

She was hyperventilating and beads of sweat had formed on her forehead by the time Jonathan sat next to her.

 _-Emma?_ –He said grabbing her wrists to get her attention but she kept staring blankly into space with widened eyes. – _Emma, it’s okay. It’s gone. Look at me._

She finally made eye contact and Jonathan added,

- _Count to 4 with me and inhale, 1…2…3…4. Now exhale slowly… 1…2…3…4._ –He said as both of them emptied their lungs.

Her heartbeat was settling as she kept her eyes fixed on Jonathan’s.

_-Let me walk you to your room._

* * *

He opened the door for her and she glanced at him.

 _-I’m so embarrassed._ –She said in almost a whisper.

 _-You shouldn’t be._ –Jonathan said. _-Try to relax and go to sleep. I’ll make sure you wake up to room service._

_-It will be my last night here actually._

His lips parted and his eyes landed on the floor with a bleak expression.

 _-Jonathan…_ -She said grabbing his hands. – _Thank you._

She cupped his face in her hands and gently pressed her lips to his for a grateful kiss. Jonathan swallowed hard when she pulled away and made a fist, trying to restrain himself from stepping into the room, otherwise he’d end up in bed with a married woman.

 _-Goodnight, Madame._ –He said with his hotelier smile before walking towards the elevator.

Neither of them imagined that fate had some tumultuous plans for both of them.

* * *

Emma’s heliophobia forced her to do everything at night. Live at night, socialize at night, travel at night. Her husband would pick her up at the Meister’s hotel for a nocturnal flight home in their private jet, so she was enjoying her last few hours in Jonathan’s company.

She was standing in front of the reception desk when the unimaginable happened.

 _-I say no more, coffee, Mr.Pine. It’s time to pop the champagne._ –She said trying to sound cheerful.

Deep inside, she was sad to be leaving. The idea of not seeing Jonathan ever again made her feel a twinge in her heart.

Jonathan chuckled.

_-I will gladly pour you a glass but I’m afraid I can’t join you since I am on the clock, Miss Wood._

_-Oh, live a little._ –She teased.

Jonathan raised his eyebrows and grabbed the cellar’s key. He had just reached the room when a loud noise followed by Emma’s scream startled him. A spray of bullets shattered the glass and entrance door of the hotel. Two members of the staff who roamed around the lobby scurried towards the laundry room. Jonathan ran back to reception and grabbed Emma’s arm.

 _-Down! Get down!_ –He yelled _. –Follow me._

Emma crawled behind him as the machine gun kept going off. Jonathan grabbed a gun from a holster underneath his desk and cocked it. 3 men wearing ski masks walked into the lobby. Emma and Jonathan stayed down and hid behind the desk. Jonathan pressed his back to it, holding the gun in front of his chest, and slowly stuck his head out enough to look at the attackers; one of them stayed guarding the door and the other two were getting closer to them.

Jonathan looked her in the eye.

- _When I say ‘run’_ \- He whispered. - _I’m going to need you to head towards the kitchen, you’ll see the cellar’s door to your right, go in, and lock yourself in there until I come, alright?_

He handed her the key but she looked at it with a look of sheer terror.

_-I don’t want to die, Jonathan._

_-You won’t. I promise._

She took the key. Jonathan peeked again and saw the man’s feet inching closer to them. Jonathan aimed at the stranger’s right foot and pulled the trigger.

 _-Run!_ –He yelled when he fell to the ground.

Jonathan sprinted out in Emma’s opposite direction to distract the crooks as he shot the man on the floor again to make sure he wouldn’t stand up.

 _-There she is!_ –The man at the door screamed.

Emma froze when she heard him and realized that they were after her. She glanced over her shoulder in time to see the second man charging towards her, but Jonathan shot him in the head and he dropped dead. The third man’s machine gun went off and a bullet went through Pine’s right shoulder. He gasped in pain and fell to the ground, but managed to crawl behind the couch to shield himself.

All the guests had woken up and were running down the stairs, leaving the building through the emergency exits.

There was crossed fire in the lobby until Jonathan ran out of bullets. The blood from his wound was soaking through the fabric of his shirt and coat.

 _-Come out, come out wherever you are._ –The criminal sung in a thick Australian accent.

Jonathan lied down on his stomach to remain unseen, and with every step the Aussie killer took to get closer, Pine crawled forward. He went around the couch when the killer reached the front of it and the night manager launched himself at him from behind to tackle him. Both men hit the ground and struggled until Jonathan disarmed him and threw the machine gun a few feet away from him, before punching him in the face. Out of the corner of his eye, he caught a glimpse of Emma still hiding in the kitchen, perhaps in a state of shock.

He heard a loud noise that let him know more men were trying to break in through the back doors. He glanced at Emma with widened eyes.

 _-Go!_ –He yelled.

The Australian took advantage of his distraction to punch him in the jaw and then on his wounded shoulder, making Pine growl in pain.

Emma crawled towards the cellar and locked herself in.

* * *

Surrounded by wine and champagne bottles, Emma paced around the room. Her hands trembled and she anxiously bit her thumbnail, waiting for Jonathan… or expecting the worst.

A knock on the door startled her. There was a second knock but no one spoke which made her heartbeat stutter as she tried to make peace with an unavoidable fate.

_-Emma?_

She sighed in relief when she recognized Pine’s voice and rushed to let him in.

Jonathan locked the door behind him.

 _-Are you alright?_ –He asked her.

She nodded blinking several times.

 _-Your shoulder… -_ She said.

Emma looked around, grabbed a bottle of wine, and pushed the cork into it. Pine, knowing what she had in mind, stopped her.

_-There’s no time. More men are on their way._

She stood in front of him and loosened his tie.

 _-Take off your coat._ –She demanded.

Jonathan hesitated but she glared at him.

 _-If we don’t clean this at least, you’ll be numb in no time_. –She said.

He took it off and started unbuttoning his shirt.

 _-This might hurt just a bit_. –She said before pouring wine onto the wound.

Jonathan growled through gritted teeth. She ripped a piece of her dress and bandaged his shoulder.

 _-I can’t remove the bullet or you’ll bleed to death._ –She said swallowing hard and without making eye contact.

Even in the dangerous context, that seemed to be an intimate moment between them. They were very close to each other. Jonathan stared at her as she patched him up, his nose was very close to the top of her head, so he closed his eyes for a second as he smelled her hair; a moment of peace in the midst of war.

 _-You can put your shirt back on._ –She said.

Jonathan grabbed a couple tools from a shelf in a rush and busied himself trying to open a half-full wine barrel.

 _-They were looking for me, Jonathan._  –Emma said.

He studied her with a worried expression on his face, debating whether to tell her the truth or not.

 _-It’s not your fault. They’re after your husband._ –He said.

_-What?_

- _Emma, stop. You knew this day would come. You are well aware of the fact that at least half of your husband’s fortune’s ill-gotten money._

She frowned, looking at him in disbelief. He finally opened the barrel and rolled up his right sleeve, before putting his hand in it only to pull out a black plastic bag. He opened it to reveal two glocks and 2 magazines for each one. Each of his actions came as a shock to her.

 _-Do you know how to use a gun?_ –He asked.

She shook her head. He loaded one of the glocks and inched closer to her.

_-Your gun’s loaded now but this button right here will eject the empty clip so you can load it again. Grab the slide, pull it back and then forward, and pull the trigger. Only if you really have to. Look at your target, don’t hold your breath, and don’t blink. Understood?_

He handed her the glock and she took it. She cocked it and pointed it at Jonathan.

 _-Who are you?_ –She said letting out a shaky breath.

_-Put the gun down, Emma._

_-I doubt hoteliers attend firearm training course when they’re hired, and I saw you back there, Pine._ –She said gritting her teeth. – _Who are you?_

Jonathan put his hands on his waist and looked at the ground with a condescending smile. In a swift motion, he grabbed the gun barrel with his left hand, pushed her arm with his right one to disarm her, and backed her against the wall.

 _-Don’t ever do that again._ –He warned. – _I’m a former soldier. Your husband hired me once he found out his drug dealer friends were after him because of an unsettled debt. He put you in this hotel so I could watch over you while he tried to take care of other issues but they came after you to send him a message, didn’t they?_

_-Why the chit chat and questions to get to know me then? You knew everything about me, didn’t you?_

_-Yes._

_-What’s your real name?_

_-Jonathan Pine._

_-So you’re getting paid to entertain me with coffee every night and kiss me?_

_-You kissed me._ –He said in a serious tone.

The proximity and agitated breath weren’t making things any easier for them. Emma and Jonathan stared at each other’s lips but the moment died as soon as they heard the criminals getting closer.

 _-Come on._ –Pine ordered leading her towards a secret exit of the cellar.

* * *

Jonathan paced around the room of the new hotel they had checked in at using fake names, as he spoke on the phone.

_-Yes, she’s alright, Mr.Wood. We had to go with plan B. We’re here, sir._

Emma was sitting on the bed, noticing how the sun was starting to come out and filtrate through the curtains. She snapped out of it when Jonathan handed her the phone.

 _-Your husband wants to speak to you._ –He said.

She grabbed it.

 _-Darling, are you okay? –_ She asked. – _What’s going on?_

Jonathan couldn’t help to feel a pinch of jealousy. Her line of sight distracted him and guided him towards the curtains, so he closed them as the conversation with her husband kept going. A doctor, sent by Mr.Wood, was on his way to the hotel to take care of Jonathan’s wound and remove the bullet.

 _-What do you mean tonight!?_ –Emma exclaimed raising her voice and getting Pine’s attention. _–I can’t stay here another second, they will find me!_

Emma sighed and rubbed her right temple in exasperation.

 _-Just get me out of here_. –She said in a more collected tone before hanging up.

Her eyes landed on Jonathan, who was leaning against the wall next to the curtains.

_-He can’t bring the light aircraft until midnight._

_-Worry not. I will keep you safe._ –He said. – _I spoke to someone at Meisters, the police caught the other intruders._

_-There’s no danger anymore._

Jonathan walked closer and sat on the edge of the bed, next to her.

- _My husband’s bodyguards killed Cobra… and his people’s in jail according to you. I suppose you know who he is._

_-Why was your husband involved with one of Switzerland’s most dangerous drug lords?_

_-It was a long time ago, Jonathan. It was easy money. He was young …and stupid._

_-But it almost cost him your life. His past caught up with you. You’ll never be safe with a man like him, Emma._

_-I knew that from the moment I said “yes”. –_ She said glancing at her wedding ring.

There was a knock on the door.

 _-Must be the doctor._ –She said.

* * *

The doctor took care of Jonathan and left before noon.

 _-I’m so sorry. This is all my fault._ –Emma said looking at his shoulder.

 _-It’s just an occupational hazard_. –Pine reassured her. – _You should get some sleep. I’ll wake you up after dawn._

_-I need a shower._

* * *

Pine had someone deliver Emma’s luggage to the new hotel, along with the backpack he kept in the small office behind reception. It contained clean clothes and his cigarettes.

Emma came out of the bathroom wearing a light bathrobe and drying her hair with a towel.

Jonathan couldn’t help but glance at her with parted lips as he drew breath, but he did everything in his power to look away, and then stood up.

_-It’s my turn._

He stopped in his tracks when Emma spoke.

_-You can’t shower, Jonathan. Didn’t you listen to the doctor?_

_-I am covered in blood and gunpowder, Emma._

She brushed past him and into the bathroom to let the water run and fill the tub.

 _-You have to take a bath and keep your shoulder from getting wet._ –She said. – _Get in._

He stared at her in disbelief.

 _-I’d like some privacy._ –He said.

_-Soak in the water for a while, I’ll come in when you fill the tub again and help you._

Before he could retort, she walked out of the bathroom and closed the door.

* * *

_-You really don’t have to do this._ –Jonathan complained when she kneeled next to the bathtub.

_-You saved my life and now you can barely move your arm because of me. It’s the least I can do._

Jonathan glanced at the water, making sure there were enough bubbles covering his private parts before she started bathing him.

His heart raced when she squeezed the sponge on his left shoulder and the water ran down his torso. Pine was not used to being taken care of, usually, it was the other way around.

 _-Sit up._ –She ordered.

She started lathering his back. Emma was doing her best to keep her composure but there was no denying how handsome Jonathan was. The former soldier had the muscles to live up to his title, not to mention the height; he barely fit in the tub. Her mind started wandering so she swallowed hard and blinked twice to focus on her task.

Meanwhile, Jonathan studied each of her features. The way her hair fell down around her face, her pink lips he had already tasted, her bathrobe opening slightly, which allowed him to see her cleavage.

 _-All done._ –She said clearing her throat and pulling him out of his trance.

Her hand holding the sponge hovered over the tub when she was ready to let go of it, but Jonathan gripped her wrist and stared deep into her eyes. He could see her chest rising with every agitated breath and she could see his.

Jonathan didn’t think twice and passionately captured her lips with his own. He had been restraining himself for a long time and couldn’t deal with it anymore. He wanted her. The only thing that had stopped Emma from taking things further the day she kissed him was the wedding ring on her finger but it didn’t seem to matter anymore; he had saved her life.

Jonathan deepened the kiss, and without breaking it, he put his arms around her waist and pulled her into the bathtub so she could straddle him. She pulled away, both of them were almost gasping for breath, and with their eyes fixed into each other’s, as if asking for permission from one another. Emma unfastened her robe and took it off.

Jonathan gazed at her naked body, mesmerized, and she could feel him getting hard beneath her. She leaned in for another rough kiss and sunk into him slowly. They moaned into each other’s mouths and she started moving her hips as Jonathan kissed her neck and breasts. He put his hands on her butt, caressing all the way back to her hips, gripping them and sending chills down her spine. A wave of pleasure took over her whole body as she reached an orgasm that wouldn’t be the only one of the night.

Jonathan watched her come before him and his bullet wound didn’t matter anymore. He put his arm around her waist and knelt on the tub as if he were about to get on top of her, but he stood up as she curled her legs around him and carried her to the bedroom.

He put her on the bed and crawled on top of her, making her whimper and dig her nails into his back when he entered her again. Jonathan kept thrusting her, sending her over the edge one more time. As the rhythm of their wet bodies increased, Jonathan’s moans and grunts became louder in her ear, and she felt him stiffen as he went deeper which made her come a second time. Jonathan poured himself into her, holding onto her body for dear life as he trembled with pleasure.

* * *

Jonathan woke up at 8:00pm and watched a naked Emma sleeping next to him for several minutes, trying to make peace with their midnight deadline. Once the clock struck 12 she’d no longer be his and she’d go back to her husband. Jonathan sat on the edge of the bed and ordered room service. Just when he was about to hang up, he felt Emma’s arms around him, caressing his bare chest, and smiled.

She sat up behind him and kissed his back.

 _-I’m starving._ –She said.

_-Room service will be here in 20 minutes._

_-Good._ –She said putting her arm around his neck to kiss him, bringing him with her as she lied down again.

* * *

By 11:30pm, Emma had changed and done her makeup. She stared at her reflection in the mirror and then at Jonathan’s. He was putting his belt on. She sighed, realizing she wouldn’t see him again, but she had been with him at least once and had no regrets. Jonathan noticed her staring and showed a sad smile.

* * *

The light aircraft had landed a couple miles away from the hotel, and Emma’s husband was driven to the hotel entrance by one of his bodyguards. She and Jonathan stood there waiting. It was starting to snow and even though she had a big coat on, she was shaking. Jonathan put her arm around her to warm her up for whatever time they had left together. He stopped touching her the second he saw Mr.Wood’s car.

Emma rushed to his side as soon as he got out and hugged him. Jonathan clenched his jaw but looked away. Mr.Wood stood in front of him when they broke apart.

 _-Mr.Pine._ –He said offering him his hand. _–I have no words to thank you enough…_

 _-You’re both safe. I’m just doing my job, sir. –_ Jonathan said showing a polite smile.

He and Emma shared a look of complicity with demure smiles.

 _-The money has been transferred to your account. Don’t hesitate to contact me if you ever need anything._ –Mr.Wood said putting his arm around Emma’s waist.

_-Thank you, Mr.Wood. Likewise._

_-Well, we should be on our way now._

_-Darling, I’d like to say goodbye to Jonathan._ –Emma said.

Mr.Wood nodded at both of them and got in the car.

Emma stood in front of Jonathan, feeling a twinge in her heart.

She took a step forward and hugged him but Jonathan could feel her putting something in his coat’s pocket.

 _-I will never forget you, Jonathan._ –She whispered in his ear. _-Take care of that shoulder._ –She added when she pulled away.

_-Be safe, Mrs.Wood._

She got in the car and Jonathan watched them drive off.

Once the car was out of sight, Jonathan pulled out a pamphlet that had been carefully folded into a small square. He shaped it back into its original form and read it. It was a French hotel brochure with a business card attached to it, which had a check in and a check out date written in it, apart from a personal note from Emma.

_“I travel alone to France once a year. Ever heard of “café des deux moulins”?”_

Jonathan smiled to himself and looked at the dates again. He pulled out a cigarette and lit it up before taking a long drag and blowing out the smoke, feeling relaxed for the first time in weeks.

Now he knew that he’d be seeing her again in 4 months.


End file.
